Seasons of Love
by KidTantei
Summary: Four 150-word drabbles for four seasons, in a year of Natsume and Mikan's married life. / 4: "Spring is their favorite season." / -Happy AoGA House Cup!-
1. Summer

Happy AoGA House Cup!

* * *

**· Summer ·**

* * *

Summer is the worst.

Mikan was always moody and energetic, but during summer, Natsume finds that the girl's attitude takes on a whole new level. She starts having different fruit cravings, and when she doesn't get them, she whines louder than their precious baby princess does. And _she isn't even pregnant, for heaven's sake_.

So when Mikan asks for watermelons to fight the heat and doesn't whine for it, Natsume really should have expected some kind of catch. Before he can even take the first bite, Mikan is already lost in her own world. She rambles on about her first summer with Hotaru, her _best best friend in the entire world_, which involved some kind of dancing and watermelons. Natsume doesn't know if he can handle her sentimental chattering, along with the intense heat.

But seeing Mikan's satisfied, sleeping face afterwards makes Natsume think summer might not be so bad.


	2. Autumn

Dedicated to Team B. You guys are the best teammates ever. :"D

'Miaki' according to Google Translate means 'autumn beauty'. Feel free to correct Google Translate.

* * *

**· Autumn ·**

* * *

Their daughter got her first toy in autumn.

Mikan had kept the stuffed bear since she was twelve. The bear had been given to her by a dear friend, and it held a piece of his soul – literally. The boy had created the toy with the help of his Alice, which allowed his creations to move and possibly talk. In return, each toy he made took a part of his soul.

The stuffed bear was, naturally, named Mr Bear.

Mr Bear might not have been given the gift of speech, but he understood why Mikan spent more time with her daughter, Miaki, instead of him. Instead of craving attention, he gave all of his to Miaki.

And Mikan thought it was for the best. After all, she had more responsibilities than she did in middle school, and she could no longer protect Mr Bear very much.

It was Miaki's turn.


	3. Winter

Still dedicated to Team B. :D

* * *

**· Winter ·**

* * *

Winter meant one thing: flu season.

Mikan didn't even care about her birthday. It didn't matter if she was sick on the day, did it?

What she _did _care about was that her daughter got the flu, too. Even more worrying than that was the fact that Natsume refused to stop using his Alice to keep the area around her and Miaki warm.

Mikan had plenty of medicine, antibiotics and home remedies her grandfather had taught her to fight the flu. Still, Natsume wouldn't stop his flames, no matter how many times she nullified them. It didn't sit well with Mikan; it was like Natsume had no trust in her abilities.

Not many people did, but really, he should know better.

Mikan liked Natsume's protective qualities, she really did. But sometimes, she wished he wouldn't risk his own life to protect his family.

That, or they stopped getting the flu.


	4. Spring

Thanks to Devilish Dream for the cover! I really love and appreciate it. :D

Thank you for reading! If you managed to tolerate my writing until this chapter, that is.

**Note: **_Hanami_, lit. 'flower viewing'. "The Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers," © Wikipedia.

* * *

**· Spring ·**

* * *

Spring is their favorite season.

The fact that spring is the season of growth is partly the reason. Spring is the epitome of new life, and allergies don't matter because the world is beautiful in spring. The pros balance the cons, and there's no arguing with that.

But the main reason why Natsume and Mikan like spring is cherry blossoms. Like other common citizens, they like watching cherry blossoms during hanami.

Plus, Miaki inherited their love for cherry blossoms. In her two years, she always had the brightest smile on her face during hanami, which took on the most glorious glow once she saw the pink-tinted petals. She always chased after falling leaves and petals with utmost joy.

Miaki has fun watching cherry blossoms, and Mikan and Natsume have fun watching her.

Spring is the season they spend the most time together as a family, and who didn't like that?


End file.
